1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for determining visual field defects in humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blind spot delineation is of unquestioned opthamological value in the diagnosis and management of various disease states. It is a frequent procedure in routine eye examinations as well. Unfortunately, it is a tedious task, which, up to now, has either involved numerous human examiner errors, or complex machinery with many mechanical parts and/or highly sophisticated, expensive data processing equipment. In many existing methods of examination, a hard copy of the test results is either printed in real time on special paper, before it can be determined if the results are worth saving, or is manually drawn by the human examiner.